1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for providing a playlist, a remote controller applying the same, and a multimedia system, and more particularly, to a method for providing a playlist including information regarding playing contents in a multimedia apparatus, a remote controller applying the same, and a multimedia system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Internet communication technology has been developing, a multi-media apparatus has been introduced, and new media contents have appeared, the number of contents that a user may enjoy has been increasing exponentially. Also, the type of contents has also been diversified. In addition, technological development of a multimedia apparatus has allowed a single multimedia apparatus to execute various types of contents. Therefore, there is a need for a method of managing and playing contents desired by a user in an easier and more convenient way.
Conventionally, a separate browser or viewer should be executed for each type of contents in order to browse the contents. For example, if a user wishes to view a plurality of photos continuously via a slide show of a photo browser and then play a plurality of videos, the user should end the photo browser, compose a playlist of videos by executing a video browser, and play the videos. In the case of broadcast contents, a user should compose a broadcast program list by reserving desired broadcast programs on an EPG and then watch the programs at each broadcast time of the reserved programs. That is, a playlist should be generated and managed separately for each type of contents, causing inconvenience to a user.
Accordingly, a method for generating and managing a playlist for various types of contents is required.